Hero in black
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: Dana Scully is vigilante by night, but doctor and F.B.I. agent by morning. Soon her life is put on the line, and Mulder her partner finds out she is the Black Canary.


**So I was watching Arrow earlier then suddenly an idea came into my head. Dana Scully as a vigilante! I am stealing from Arrow (sorry)!!**

"Scully what could be more important than the x files!?" Mulder shouted, as Scully ran down the hall.

Suddenly she paused and turned towards him, her long red hair flowing behind

She stammered in reply "Mulder, my life does not revolve around you, and the x files, I actually have a life"

Mulder seemed taken back "What changed, because you certainly have. You've never dumped a case like this before"

Scully just frowned "I grew up, Mulder. Its time you do to "

A voice came on in her ear "Scully, where are you? You were supposed to be here already!"

"I have to go" She simply replied to Mulder. Noticing that he was staring at his feet, she quickly ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I'm sorry. But I am trying to protect you"

He seemed puzzled, but when he looked back up she had gone. Completely vanished into thin air.

\--XXX--

"I'm sorry I got caught up by a friend" Scully said as she ran down the stairs to the bunker.

"It's okay" Oliver replied "Lance caught them before we got there"

"How is Detective Lance" Felicity chimed in entering the room, holding 6 cups of hot beverages.

Scully hummed delightfully as Felicity gave her a mocha, with sprinkles and extra sugar.

"He seems okay, except he still wants me dead" Oliver sighed, drinking his coffee.

"He has a good reason to" Felicity quipped as she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. Oliver glared back in reply, in which Felicity saw an added "No offence, but you did kill his daughter"

Scully just smirked in reply

The door slowly opened, and Diggle came out. He started to smell the air and suddenly smiled "I smell Coffee"

"Your in luck my friend!" Scully winked.

Diggle came running down the steps nearly falling over, and grabbed a coffee from Felicity. "Thank You!" Diggle nearly shouted.

Felicity chuckled as she made her way back over to the computers and moaned "There has been another attack!"

Oliver clapped his hands "Suit up. I'll go and get speedy"

\--XXX--

Scully jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly by the fire exit door, which was by an old casino.

"Black Canary, are you in position?" Diggle said through the comm.

Scully nodded her head "Yes"

"Green Arrow?" Diggle said

"Yes" Oliver replied.

"Speedy?"

No response

"SPEEDY!?"

Scully looked around the corner and found Thea running towards the men "Speedy has already gone" Scully whispered.

"What! that wasn't the plan!" Oliver hissed.

Slowly Scully got up and ran after her.

"Scully?! Dont!" Felicity shouted through the comm.

Instead she ignored her.

Oliver jumped up and started to run after them both.

"Oliver, Lance is coming you all have to get out of there!" Diggle shouted.

"Copy that" Oliver groaned holding a hand to his side, where blood was dripping out.

Thea ran up to him and took him by the arm "Are you okay?"

"No, we need to leave...now!" Oliver hissed.

Scully looked up "Go I got this!" as she whacked another guy around the head.

"But!-" Oliver started.

"I SAID GO!" Scully smiled "I will defend them off, long enough for you to escape"

Oliver and Thea nodded "Thank You" and left.

Scully turned back to them and charged in, hitting every single one of them down, but the last one left slid her mask off and broke it "Shit" she mumbled

 **"PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!"** A man shouted behind her.

Scully slowly turned around and was now facing Quentin Lance from the Police. "I caught the bad guys for you, you should be thanking me, not arresting me" Scully murmured in reply, as she quickly tried to hide her face with her hair.

Scully ran up to the building next to her, and climbed up it quickly.

"Did you see her face" Somebody asked Lance.

Lance nodded.

"Who is she?" The man asked

"Dana Katherine Scully, arrest her tomorrow first thing, at the hosptial where she works" Lance Smirked.


End file.
